Bourbon Thorn
by StupidLeeches
Summary: Emmett McCarty works for Rosalie King, the owner of a popular New Orleans burlesque club. He sees her for what she is- beautiful, inside and out. Will she give him a chance? Entry for Curvaceous and Bodacious Contest.


**ENTRY FOR THE CURVACEOUS AND BODACIOUS BOMBSHELL FIC CONTEST **fanfiction[dot]net/u/2729331/CurvaceousAndBodacious

**Story Name: **Bourbon Thorn

**Penname: **StupidLeeches

**Rating:** NC-17

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Rose/Emmett

**Total Word Count: **8296**  
><strong>

**Summary: **Emmett McCarty has been working for Rosalie King for some time. She's the owner of a popular burlesque club and he works the bar. Emmett has been admiring her for months; her luscious curves calling to him when she's on stage. Her strong independence and smarts draw him in. How long can he keep his attraction to himself?

**A/N:** This little ditty came about when we watched Burlesque together and NKR became obsessed with writing an inspired fic. It was an idea that was pushed by the wayside in order to focus on other things- until the Curvy Contest was announced. Then, TA-DA.

If you want to "see" Rose's performance check out these scenes on the youtube: youtube[dot]com/watch?v=fAhlkJk-JqE

**We encourage you to go check out the other entries and to review and vote. Curvy girls FTW!**

-0-

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

"My feet are killing me." Angela whined as she plopped down on a bar stool, watching Emmett as he wiped down the bar top. There was never a dull moment on a Friday night at Bourbon Thorn but tonight seemed worse. The only other bartender had walked out earlier in the night, pissed that her counter-part made more in tips.

"Sorry Ang. I can't thank you enough for helping me out tonight. I'll pay for you to get your feet massaged or whatever you call it, I owe you that much." Emmett smiled up at her, flashing the dimples that never failed him. Angela sighed and returned his grin and he knew she wasn't upset with him. Angela was a very sweet girl and, under different circumstances, he would probably be attracted to her. Unfortunately she and all the girls knew they didn't have a chance because he only had eyes for the club's owner, Rose.

The house band leader, Jasper, stepped up behind the bar and threw a water bottle in the recycling bin before patting Emmett on the shoulder. The two talked about Victoria's abrupt departure while Jasper waited on his girlfriend to finish changing backstage.

The group stood around, talking and cleaning up here and there until the girls began to complain of exhaustion. Angela, Alice, and Jasper waved good night to Emmett, leaving him behind in the bar. From backstage, he could still hear a few of the performers, their animated chatter carrying through the empty club. He always made it his responsibility to hang around until the place had cleared out. Bourbon street in the wee hours of the morning wasn't a place he wanted to see the girls wandering around alone.

-0-

Rose passed through the backstage area watching the girls wiping off heavy make-up and changing into street clothes. She didn't waste her time chatting with her girls tonight. Instead, she grabbed her over-sized tote and made a beeline for the bar and her nightly hit.

She was almost afraid she would miss Emmett before he left. He was the bright spot in her day; an all around good guy that was great at his job. Not to mention sexy as hell with his cropped hair, tall and muscular frame and vibrant green eyes. He was delicious to look at and managed to lure in both female and male customers alike; the mystery that surrounded him had mass appeal.

Rose stepped up to the bar, flinging her bag on the shiny surface. As she hoped, he glanced up at her. Tonight his eyes were lined in royal blue, making them pop. Even while she was on stage, with the lights blinding her, she had felt his eyes on her the entire time and she'd been unable to keep her eyes from searching him out. Every lift of a hand, kick of a leg and swish of her hips was for him. As she performed, her hands ran over the curve of her hips and the swell of her breasts, each time imagining they were his instead.

"Hey Rosie, how's it going?" Emmett's tone was nonchalant, covering up the way his heart started pounding, just like it always did when she was near. Leaning his elbows on the hard wood he met his boss' steely blue-eyed gaze. He sometimes wondered if she knew how worked up she got him with just a whisper of his name through her lips.

She didn't say a word, just stared back at him. In the silence, his mind wandered to her body lit with stage lights, draped in strings of pearls that left little to his overactive imagination. One of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen in his life, she had self confidence that blew his mind. He could tell she knew exactly what she was doing when she put on a show. She was luscious and curvy; not the runway model, stick thin _girls_ you usually saw in this business. Rose was all woman, full breasts and hips with an hourglass figure that made all of his fantasies come alive.

He'd been dreaming about what he wanted to do to her for months. It usually varied, depending on which of her songs she treated them all with. Tonight he was thinking about taking her on top of the bar that he served drinks on every damn night. The sweet curves of her body were like a siren to him. Every time he listened to that sultry voice singing about being done wrong by a man or wanting someone to take her home, he had to hide his dick's reaction.

Lost in the middle of his fantasy, Emmett barely noticed his phone buzzing, signaling a text message. Not until Rose arched one of her brows up practically to her hair line did he realize something was going on. It took him all of two seconds to reach under the bar to grab it but when he looked back up, all he saw was Rose's back, disappearing through the door. _Well, fuck_.

"You dumbass, how many times are you going to miss your chance? You keep on and you'll never have the opportunity," he muttered to himself as he looked back down at the phone in his hand. Pressing the little green button to read the message he rolled his eyes when he saw the sender. "James."

-0-

Rose didn't bother hiding the smile on her face as she walked to her car in the low lit parking lot. She was just happy to have gotten her nightly bite of Emmett before going home alone to her one bedroom apartment. Too bad she had her own rules about dating her employees. If anyone could make her break them, it would be Emmett.

The drive home was quick and uneventful and Rose locked herself inside before stripping down and showering. Thoughts drifting back to Emmett again and again she turned the water a notch colder and hurried through her routine.

Maybe one day she'd give him a chance. Invite him over for dinner; tell him straight up that she just wanted him to fuck her ten ways to Sunday without there being any awkwardness between them. They'd go their separate ways and that would be that.

_Yeah, right._

-0-

After finishing the rest of his clean up for the night Emmett turned out all the lights and finished closing the place down. The remaining girls left a half hour before and he was ready to do the same. All Emmett could think about was his warm bed at home. _Too bad there's no one there waiting for me. No, scratch that, too bad _Rose_ isn't there waiting for me._

Emmett pushed the door to his apartment open once he finally got the lock to release. It had been sticking lately and he hadn't had time to fix it.

"Hey, man! Did you get my text?" James asked as he turned from his position in front of the open refrigerator door.

"Yeah, sorry. I was kind of in a hurry to finish closing up. It was a long ass night. Victoria walked out halfway through her shift." Emmett explained as he dropped his car keys and took a seat on the couch. James was watching some action flick on the TV and the coffee table was covered with empty drink cans and a bag of chips.

"That sucks. That chick is a little-"

"Crazy? Yeah, she got pissed that I was pulling in more tips or some shit. I don't know. Thank goodness Angela had a little bit of experience tending bar." Emmett went on to explain as he watched James carry a bowl of grapes back over to his favorite chair.

"I could probably come help out you know; now that I'm _jobless_ and everything." James said slyly. His face was pointing in the direction of the TV but his eyes were on Emmett.

Emmett laughed and shook his head as one of his big hands met his forehead. "I completely forgot about _The Bar_ closing down! I'm so sorry. I wish I'd thought about it earlier tonight. We could have used you," he sighed tiredly.

James shrugged it off with a laugh. Emmett was relieved he wasn't upset about his employment status slipping his mind. He offered up, "I'll call Rose in the morning and let her know I found a replacement."

James turned his body to face Emmett, seated on the couch, "She lets you do the hiring?"

Emmett nodded and grinned at his roommate and best friend, "I'm head of bar staffing. Rose let's me do what I want."

An evil smile spread across James' face. He couldn't help but tease Emmett after hearing him boast. "She lets you do what you want, huh? Does that include her?"

Emmett sprung up from the couch, flipping James off as he walked to his bedroom. The two guys had been close for years but James loved to pull his chain, _especially_ when it came to Rosalie.

-0-

Emmett groaned when a sliver of light pierced through the edge of the blinds covering his bedroom window. Morning always came too soon for his liking. Inhaling deeply, he caught a lung full of fresh coffee brewing and both eyes popped open. If he must get out of bed, coffee was a good place to start.

Pushing the covers off of his body and reaching for his cell phone at the same time, Emmett realized just how early it was. Deciding to get up anyway, he climbed from the bed and stumbled into the living room. James was standing at the kitchen counter, staring at the coffee maker as it dripped slowly.

"Mornin'." Emmett mumbled half-heartedly before stopping next to James. He reached up and grabbed the only two coffee mugs they owned and placed them on the counter. They both stared at the dark liquid like two kids looking into a candy store window; impatiently waiting to pour the jolt of caffeine into the ceramic.

The sound of Emmett's cell phone ringing caused both guys to jerk. James raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as Emmett slowly pulled the phone to his ear before muttering a word that sounded something like "jello". James could hear the voice over the line and he automatically knew it was Bella, Emmett's kid sister. Even with the time difference, she always managed to call at the crack of dawn. It drove Emmett insane and _that_ made James happy. Even though he'd never met her, he loved Bella for the way she could make his best friend go nuts.

He wasn't really listening to the conversation going on next to him because he was so focused on the brew. When the last drip fell, James' hand shot out and grabbed the carafe handle before Emmett had the chance. His bulky friend glared at him but James just grinned.

The next words from Emmett's mouth made him stop and look over at him. "Yeah, you can crash here. It's no big deal. I'll be at work most of the time and James will have class and work too."

Emmett poured himself a cup of coffee and added a ridiculous amount of sugar in, making James cringe. He preferred it black, _like his soul_.

James felt the caffeine waking his mind up as he listened to Bella protest on the other end of the phone. He waved a hand to get Emmett's attention and raised his voice enough for Bella to hear him, "Honestly, she's welcome to stay here." He leaned closer to the phone, "You're welcome to crash here, Bella. I don't mind at all. We can be couch bunk-mates."

Emmett squinted his eyes at James as he walked away, a smile on his face.

After breakfast James disappeared to get dressed for his morning run while Emmett placed a call to Rosalie. She was already out and about; he could hear the sounds of the gym over the phone when the call connected. Emmett explained to her that he had someone he wanted to bring on for a trial run for the bartender job. Rose fired off a couple of question to him about James' qualifications and his ability to get the job done.

Her club wasn't something she took lightly and she was not willing to hire just anyone, friend or not. Emmett knew that the 'Thorn' was the most important thing in her life.

Bartender and club owner came to an agreement that James would work the rest of the weekend, later Rose would decide if she was going to allow Emmett to keep him or not. "Thanks, Rose. You won't regret it. He's a good guy; a hard worker. I wouldn't go out on a limb for just anyone," he assured her.

"See that you don't disappoint me Emmett. I'll take it out on your ass if he fails." Rose's husky voice was demanding, giving Emmett other ideas about her taking it out on him and he sighed. Once the call was disconnected, Emmett headed straight for the shower. He planned to spend a little time with _Palm_ela while he fantasized about Rose before going to work.

-0-

There wasn't another soul in Bourbon Thorn when Emmett let himself into the building. This was one of his favorite parts of coming to work early; the calm before the storm. In a little less than an hour Rosalie would arrive and they would go over sales from the night before.

There was always anticipation flowing through him when he knew he'd be seeing Rose soon. They often were the only two in the place until it was close to opening time. These were some of his favorite moments; spending them side by side with her while they worked. At times it made Emmett feel lame that he was so hung up on his boss. He felt like he should have been going after women his own age, but they never interested him. Those self berating thoughts never lasted too long, usually squashed by a look or soft sigh from Rose.

Lucky for Emmett, Rose never seemed to look at any other man with interest. According to the rumors he had heard, once upon a time Rose had been married to a jerk of a guy that tried to force her into a mold she wasn't meant for. After he'd become some big shot lawyer he'd tried to insist on her getting a personal trainer to 'slim down'. He'd been surprised to learn she had put up with that, even for a few weeks. That was not his Rose.

However, when Royce had pressed her to sell her club, to become a society lady, she'd put her foot down and ended the relationship. Her divorce from the raging asshole, as he liked to think of him, was done a few days after he started working at the Bourbon Thorn. That night she'd announced she wasn't interested in another relationship. Over the three years Emmett had been working there she had stayed true to her word. He had never seen her date anyone and her soul focus in life, as far as he knew, was her club.

Emmett still wanted to punch the guy in the face just on principal, but truth be told, he was glad she was rid of Royce now. How anyone could disrespect and hurt someone as talented and beautiful, inside and out, as Rosie was beyond him.

"Do you get paid to daydream?" Rosalie's voice cut into Emmett's thoughts as the door slammed behind her. He jerked upright and spun around. Today she was wearing a flaming red pencil skirt and black button up sweater. But the piece de resistance were her fuck me pumps. They made him want to fall at her feet when he noticed.

When his eyes traveled back up her shapely, long legs over her thick thighs, curvy hips, and along her torso his mouth watered. He reached her breasts and his dick thumped against the zipper of his jeans. Many a dream had showcased those beautiful, voluptuous tits. What he wouldn't give to take them in his hands, the soft silkiness spilling over. As he watched in fascination her nipples began to press against the fabric covering them.

Rose cleared her throat, breaking Emmett out of the stare that had heat rising up her neck and down her spine. Every time he looked at her that way; it was all she could do not to pull him to her office and beg him to fuck her on the desk. The only thing stopping her was the fear of screwing up and losing a fantastic employee. And his age. From Emmett's employee file she knew she had ten years on him.

Mouth dry from his lust filled gaze, she licked her lips, her tongue moving over the red lipstick that she so painstakingly applied. His eyes caught the movement and she stifled a giggle at the low groan that rumbled from his chest. Before Rose could get any ideas, she quickly turned toward her office, heels clicking across the floor in fast succession. There was a sway to her hips because she knew he was watching. Once behind the closed door she leaned against it; trying to catch her breath. She just might need a change of panties after they met to go over numbers.

An hour later Emmett heard the squeak of the office door open before Rose stepped out; paperwork in her hands and a no nonsense look on her face. This was business woman Rosalie. Fucking hell, this side of her made him hot, too. He watched as she stopped at an old jukebox and pressed a few buttons. Soft music filled the empty room as she settled on a bar stool.

Sitting across from one another was torture for both Rose and Emmett. Every chance he got, he watched her as she studied the numbers in front of them. There was a pair of glasses perched on her nose and her long blond hair was twisted up in casual disarray. She looked delicious.

Rose's eyes shifted up to meet his stare and her body burned in acknowledgment of the desire wafting off of him. _How much longer could she keep denying herself at least a little taste of him?_ Rose shook her head to clear it before going back to the work on the bar top. Emmett began drumming his fingers distractedly and her hand jerked out to covers his.

His skin was hot and smooth beneath hers, not what she'd expected at all. The innocent touch coursed through her body and she moved to snatch her hand back. Before she could pull away, Emmett flipped his hand over and grabbed hers gently. They were palm-to-palm and Rose could feel the rough texture of his fingertips while they whispered along the inside of her wrist. A touch so light that it was just a ghost on her skin but still it sent her heart racing.

Pressing his fingers against her pulse, Emmett felt her body reacting to his and it gave him a shove. He released her hand and moved his up the inside of her forearm, the movement lazy and slow. Both pairs of eyes followed his digits as they caressed up to the elbow, where skin met cashmere. Expecting that he would pull away, Rose braced herself for the loss of his touch. Instead of getting what she expected, she got what she wanted.

The progression up her arm continued up her bicep, over her shoulder until Emmett cupped the side of her neck. Eyes followed the trail of his arm up to his face and a jolt passed through Rose's body when she saw he was watching her. There was a mixture of tenderness and lust in his green gaze and a shiver worked it's way up her spine.

"This is a bad idea," Rose told him in a thick voice, her dry throat screaming.

"Probably," he grinned as he leaned forward slowly. Lips hovering over hers, his warm breath tickling across her face was Rose's undoing. She met him halfway, leaning over the expanse of the bar as Emmett's plump lips crashed into hers.

It was exactly what she thought it would be; intense, needy, hungry. His lips tasted like a mixture of smooth bourbon and sweet honey. _This was probably the worst idea of my life, _she told herself as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Rose's lips parted instinctively. It had been so long since she'd been kissed like this, full of fire and want. Everything about the way he was touching her made her burn.

Both of Emmett's large hands framed her face, afraid she'd pull away when he couldn't bear to let her go. The closer he leaned into her, the harder his cock got and the more it pressed into the edge of the bar. It hurt like a mother fucker but there was no way he'd ever give up the feel of her lips.

Their lips began to slow into a more languid kiss just as a commotion filled the room. Rose jumped away and Emmett's hands were left embracing nothing but air. Her eyes were huge in her creamy face and they darted to the door as Alice and Jasper sauntered in. Alice's chirping voice greeted them happily, just as if it was any other day, but Jasper gave them both a look that said he knew what was up.

Emmett shook his head just slightly, knowing if Rose realized they were caught, he would never get the chance to kiss her again. As far as he was concerned, he was going to be doing more than that sometime soon. _Hopefully._

As Rose wandered over to talk to Alice at the stage; Jasper leaned against the bar and grinned lazily. Emmett knew Jazz was aware of his feelings for their boss; but the guy had never actually come out and asked him about it. Jasper lifted a finger in the air and opened his mouth to speak, but Emmett's frown stopped him.

The girls turned to look back when they heard the sound of Jasper's laughter. He doubled over the bar laughing his ass off at his buddy. Emmett just grumbled and turned away to place some stock on the back bar. He really shouldn't give a damn what Jasper thought. He'd just kissed Rosalie fucking King. As far as he was concerned; that asshole should be jealous.

Being ignored left Jasper no choice but to saunter over to the girls. Alice's delicate fingers flipped through a stack of sheet music while Rose peered over her shoulder. Her cheeks were still tinted red, but Jasper knew Rose well enough to realize it wasn't from embarrassment. The thought of her and Emmett together made him cringe. _Gross_. How anyone could be attracted to that big oaf behind the bar was a mystery to him. Rose on the other hand; he could see the appeal there. Even with his immense love for Alice, Jasper could appreciate the beauty of Rosalie. She wore her bodacious body well.

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon looking over music selections while Emmett finished paperwork. When James showed up, he spent a couple of hours getting acquainted with the set up. All the while it did not escape anyone's notice that Rose and Emmett's eyes darted away from one another when caught staring.

Emmett adjusted the uncomfortable hard on with the side of his hand as the bouncer opened the doors for business. _It was going to be a long night_.

-0-

Definitely a long night.

Rose decided to join the girls for a number. Again, with the pearls and the Marilyn Monroe style wig.

As soon as the first few chords of the song had begun Emmett groaned and nearly dropped the bottle of beer in his hand. He'd turned to James; his eyes wide with fear because he knew what was coming. She would have him begging at her feet by the end of the night._ It was a good thing he wasn't too proud to crawl_.

It was the most torturous form of foreplay, watching Rose on stage. Her delectable hips moved to what Emmett referred to as the "Fuck With Emmett's Head" number. If he didn't know better, he'd swear it was all for him. Skimming over the curves and dipping into the places that made his own body scream. Her red lipstick glistened on her lips again and instantly visions of her mouth around his cock flooded his mind. He'd give anything to run his hands all over her. To make her cry his name in sweet release.

Across the crowd blue eyes met green; both full of desire and want. Rose smiled when she noticed Emmett's lips form the words "fuck me". She tilted her chin down and looked up at him through her long lashes. Without thinking she continued to gaze at him, even leaning forward, giving him a teasing glimpse of her breasts. The crowd went wild, thinking she was playing it up for them but she knew something they didn't. It had been decided. Tonight she was going to take home the most gorgeous and amazing man she'd ever met.

Emmett couldn't tear his eyes away from the stage through Rose's entire song and dance routine. She was beautiful, sultry and had him wrapped around her finger like no one ever had. Her antics were sexual, like popping the cork of a champagne bottle that sat between the piano players legs, the liquid bubbling out of it's confinement. If she kept this up that would be Emmett exploding in his pants. It was that damn costume that really did him in; coming off piece by piece as parts of her were covered with well placed feather fans held by Alice and Angela. He had a fine imagination but he would rather see what she looked like under all that; live and in person.

Once Rose's number ended and the curtains on the stage dropped dramatically Emmett realized he hadn't managed to serve one drink since it started. James seemed to have a pretty good handle on the situation when he turned to look at him. There were glasses and shakers flying through the air as he made quick work of filling orders.

Emmett finally got his ass in gear and began working alongside his friend. They played off of one another for the rest of the night; tossing tumblers back and forth across the expanse of floor behind the bar area. The crowd got amped as the girls performed on stage; even making a show of moving out onto the floor and the bar area a time or two.

James was standing on the bar top, screaming out last call when Emmett caught a movement to his left. Glancing over he realized it was Rosalie. She was perched on a bar stool and looked pretty comfortable. He had no idea how long she'd been sitting there, watching the two guys do their thing. Emmett jogged over to her and rested his forearms on the bar so he could lean closer to Rose's face.

"What can I do for you?" the tone of his voice left no question that he was not only talking about the drink.

Rose cocked her head to the side and smiled at him, "How about a 'Quicky'?"

Emmett appeared to consider it before responding back with, "I don't know. That seems dissatisfying. Let's go for a 'One Night Stand'."

"No, I think I'd prefer 'A Southern Screw', followed by an 'Orgasm'."

He moved closer, his smirking lips hovering near hers. She expected him to kiss her but he didn't. Before she realized it, Emmett was spinning away and walking over to the liquor. He greeted a couple of customers and she watched the smooth way he mixed and served their drinks. _Who knew bartending could be so damn sexy?_

As the bar area began to slack off for the night; Emmett left James to tend to a couple of beers before mixing and delivering a drink to his boss. "A Goodnight Special," he said as he placed it in front of her. Just as the glass hit the hard surface beneath it he placed a bottle of water next to it. Rose's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he just grinned before walking away.

She'd never been much of a drinker, which Emmett would have noticed by now. The fact that he would go out of his way to remember her preferences for chasing alcohol with water got her attention. _How many other things did he know about her?_ Something so small and unimportant shouldn't tug at her the way it did.

Bourbon Thorn cleared out quickly after the alcohol stopped flowing and the girls left the stage. Rose motioned for James to come over to her end of the bar and she congratulated him on a job well done. "You interested in a full time gig?" she asked with a smile on her face. He and Emmett both looked at her, grinning like two idiots before they started doing some complicated hand shake. Rose watched, shaking her head at their antics as Alice and a couple of the girls slid up to the bar and asked for shots.

"Drinks on me tonight! You all did a fantastic job. And we have a new employee to welcome into the family," Rose gestured to James and the group whooped and hollered while Emmett poured shots.

It was impossible for Rose to take her eyes off of him. She downed her drink then began to open the bottle of water in front of her. James offered her a shot of the finest whiskey but she waved him away with her hand. No way was she going to let booze cloud her mind when she planned to have Emmett in her bed later.

Once everyone finally cleared out, Rose stood from her bar stool. She crooked a finger at Emmett. James shut the door behind himself and they were finally alone. Emmett didn't waste time getting to Rose. He surprised her by jumping up on the bar and quickly moving his large body to stand on the other side. She looked shocked at first but quickly covered the reaction with a smile. His large hands framed her face and he muttered something about continuing where they left off.

Pulling away from his lips, Rose used a hand to push against Emmett's chest until he stepped back. "I plan on doing a little more than that. Perhaps we should take this some place more," she allowed her lips to shadow his, "private."

Emmett's eyes grew wide as saucers and his mouth dropped open in surprise. He had been anticipating kissing her again, sure; but the idea that Rose would invite him to go home with her was the last thing he expected. His body reacted immediately, heating up and yearning to feel her against him.

A smirk moved across Rose's naked lips when she heard Emmett's chest rumble with a moan. As much as she'd lusted after him, wanting to feel his naked skin against hers, she hadn't allowed herself the luxury of believing it would happen. But after their shared kiss earlier, all thoughts of ignoring the pull she felt for him were banished. Hands fisted in Emmett's shirt, she pulled him so his chest was touching hers. When she moved her hips against his there was an unmistakable hardness trapped between them.

Big hands moved to grip her hips, running over the lines of her body that had tempted him for months. A million fantasies had been drifting through Emmett's mind for longer than he could remember, and he was ready to start acting out quite a few of them with her.

Rose took Emmett by the hand and led him out of the club. He drove his own car to her place, neither of them speaking when he met her at her door and she let them into her apartment. He took a look around when he entered but his main interest was in getting his boss naked. Before Emmett could even turn to her she was pushing him back against a wall; just next to the front door.

Her mouth attacked his; her body molding to his from head to toe. Emmett's hands moved to her ass and lifted her up. The skirt Rose was wearing moved up her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Pushing away from the wall he stepped toward the only closed door in the apartment, the place he assumed was her bedroom. Teeth scraped the tender skin on the side of his neck and he moaned. A seductive chuckle vibrated next to his ear and his hands squeezed her round ass. This time he was rewarded with a shiver that made Rose's body rock against his.

They stumbled their way into her bedroom, falling in a tangle of arms and legs on top of the bed

"Hey!" Rose smacked Emmett on the shoulder as she bounced next to him. He threw his head back and laughed. "Don't break my bed, jackass. It's not a trampoline."

Before he spoke Emmett flipped her over onto her back; his hands holding her arms above her head with a pout on his lips. Rose rolled her eyes up at him. "Honestly Emmett, I was joking. Do you think I would have a bed that was easily destructible? I've been hoping to get you here for a while."

His sexy pout turned into a full fledged grin and Rose felt herself melting. He moved faster than Rose would have thought possible for a man of his size. His hands were moving all over her body; kneading the curves of her hips then moving up her torso he pushed the edge of Rose's shirt until skin was exposed.

Her fingers ran through his short brown hair while his head dipped to kiss and nip. Muscles under smooth skin quivered as Emmett's lips made their way up. When Rose's raspy voice moaned his body hardened until it was almost unbearable.

One of Emmett's hands had a mind of its own, stroking down her body until it reached his groin. He pushed his palm against his dick, trying to readjust it in the confines of his jeans. Unexpectedly his fingers were pulled and tugged and his face dropped to look between his crotch and her hips. Rose's hand covered his, rubbing and tracing her fingers over him until he thought he might explode.

He pushed against Rose's palm, seeking more pressure, more pleasure. She whispered more dirty words in his ear than he'd heard in his lifetime. There had never been, and probably never would be again, a woman that turned him on as much as she did. The desire for her had been building for so long he was sure he wouldn't last long once he finally took her.

Pulling her hand away Rose began to unbutton his jeans then reached for the zipper. Her hand moved so fast, determined to reveal him to her eyes, that Emmett froze for a few heartbeats. Rose's self-confidence was a huge bonus. As she attempted to push his pants over his hips Emmett began revealing more of her skin until her shirt hit the floor.

Finally having her in front of him was more than he could have asked for. Her body was breath taking and left Emmett in awe. She watched as his large hands explored her; the movement so slow as he crept along outlining her body. Words of praise and lust were uttered in a nonstop stream until he reached her breasts. He cupped her through her thin bra, squeezing gently and pushing her breasts together, his eyes shone with fascination; as if he'd never laid eyes on the form of a woman.

Blue eyes traveled across his face, taking in his expression, turning her on more as she watched him. When his thumb pressed against a nipple Rose arched her back for more. A rush of arousal pooled between her legs and she shifted her hips, needing friction that was not being provided just yet.

Neither of them wanted to rush the moment but it was hard to slow the pace. "Rose, you have no idea how damn badly I've wanted my hands on you." Emmett's voice was rough and sent fingers of lust up her spine.

"If it's as badly as I've wanted your dick in me, I'd say we are even."

Rose's words and tone had Emmett's head jerking up to look at her face. She wore a smirk on her lips and a devious sparkle in her eyes. The look had Emmett's mouth crashing down to meet hers. He nipped and sucked at her bottom lip until Rose forced her tongue into his mouth, engaging him in a battle of wills. Each of them tried to get the upper hand as hands stroked bare skin and sought to remove remaining clothing.

He unhooked her bra as Rose tried to pull his black t-shirt over his head. They both laughed, their mouths still fused together when his arm got stuck in the sleeve. Finally managing to wrangle himself loose, Emmett tossed the t-shirt to the floor. Rose's bra joined shortly after. Quickly they discarded his jeans and boxers then Rose's skirt.

Finally. Finally he could get his hands on all of her bare skin. He touched her with such reverence that it was almost hard for Rose to focus. She ran her hands over his wide shoulders, down his back as far as she could reach. Emmett's lips moved down her neck to gently kiss over the swell of her breasts. His tongue swirled around her nipple, pulling it into his mouth and Rose arched up to him.

Emmett stopped and glanced up at her before asking, "How is it possible you taste so good?"

Rose didn't offer any reply as she ran her nails up the back of his neck then tugged his head. Guiding hands moved him to the other breast and her silky skin pressed up to meet his mouth. Emmett moaned around her swollen flesh and bit down, tugging with his teeth. His hands moved to the curve of her waist until they reached the lace of her panties. Fingers slipped beneath the soft fabric and began to run along the edge. His light touch caused goose bumps to pop up on her skin and a shiver to skitter all over her body.

As Emmett began to move down her body his phone started to ring. Both he and Rose groaned but Emmett didn't stop to check the screen. He blindly hit 'ignore' and continued worshipping her body. Making his way to her belly button and beginning to pull her panties down he was once again interrupted by ringing.

"Son of a- I'm going to kick his _ass_!" It was obvious that he knew who the caller was. Rose laughed when Emmett jerked the phone up and hit the power button. Once the room was once again filled with only the sound of their breathing Emmett continued his journey.

Her panties were pulled down over her thighs; his eyes watching intently as more flesh was revealed to hungry eyes. He placed kisses all along the path his fingers trailed until he reached her calves and finally her feet. Kissing his way back up her long shapely legs he allowed his hands to massage her warm skin. Rose started to move restlessly against the bed when Emmett reached her thighs, inching closer and closer to her wet pussy. He glided his fingers higher; the feather light touch turning her on more as she panted out his name.

Leaning forward, swiping the flat of his tongue against her sensitive skin, Emmett tasted the wetness on her thighs. The groan he released vibrated against her skin and had her moaning. Rose's fingers tugged at his shoulders wanting him to move up until his mouth was finally on her. Just when she thought he wasn't going to give her what she begged for he began to move up her body again. His lips kissed up over her stomach; leaving a trail up to her mouth. He paused only a moment to reach down for his pants.

Rose knew what he was grabbing and when he returned to her, her hands gripped his back, pulling him down and wrapping her legs around his waist to urge him on. She felt him pull back for just a moment as she heard a package tearing open. His hand disappeared and she knew he was putting the condom on; which fired her body up even more.

When he finished, he leaned back down against her; the brush of his skin against hers taking her to a new level of want and desire. The intense look on his face reminded Rose of the times she'd locked eyes with him while on stage. There had always been so much in just one glance; it made her skin feel like it was on fire. Now that she'd finally had the chance to feel his hands up close and personal it was an entirely different experience. _How would she ever allow herself to see him as just an employee or a fling after tonight?_

Emmett's mouth sucked the skin at the crook of her neck in between murmurings of her name. His hands moved down her torso to her hips where he held her undulating body close to his. But he didn't stop there, instead, he glided along her thick thighs; loving the feel of her silky skin. Her nails dug into his back; urging him on without words because she was too busy whimpering.

The sound of her reactions to him drove Emmett on and he couldn't wait to feel how wet she was. He could feel the heat of her pussy radiating as one of his hands moved to slip between her legs. They both moaned when his fingers slipped against her, just lightly grazing her swollen lips before he pushed into her - testing, teasing. His balls tightened when he imagined what it would be like to have his dick in her.

Fortunately he didn't have to wait too long because Rose reached down and grabbed his hand before he could move his thumb over her clit more than once. Moaning his name she dug her heels into the mattress and widened her thighs to accommodate him.

"Fuck me, Emmett. I don't need niceties."

Her words shot through him and Emmett looked into Rose's face. There was a light sheen of sweat on her upper lip and her eyelids were lowered, but he could still see the lust in the very edge of her eyes. Dropping his face to kiss her, he sucked her top lip into his mouth, tasting the saltiness there. Rose positioned him at her entrance and lifted her hips. The sound of Emmett hissing assaulted her ears and she knew he wanted this as much as she did. There was no more waiting.

He slowly pushed into her, taking his time on purpose. Rose wrapped her legs around him then pressed her heels into his ass. Her fingers moved along his spine as she gripped his back. Once he was seated to the hilt in her his mouth moved against hers again, the kiss intensifying with him filling her body. A long drawn out "mmm" echoed through the room, rumbling against her chest and making her nipples ache for his mouth.

Tearing her mouth away from his she arched her back into his chest then spoke in a shuddering voice. "Roll over," Rose commanded and Emmett did as she said, trying to enjoy every moment for fear he wouldn't ever be able to touch her like this again. Once they were repositioned, Rose straddling him, Emmett gripped her hips and she began to ride him.

"Fuck, damn, you feel so good. I want to fuck you all night."

"Good. That was my plan."

Her body moved in waves above his, arching and curving so beautifully that he couldn't have looked away if he'd wanted to. _Not that he would want to_. It would be impossible not to see her this way when he looked at her later. Her breasts, so full and begging for his lips, bounced as her hips built a pattern; fast, slow, tortuously slow then built back up to slow and fast again. It was too much - but it wasn't enough.

Emmett watched every move her body made, memorizing it all as she stared down at him, her eyes intense and her hair wild around her face. She braced her hands on his stomach, fingers flexed against his muscles as they moved beneath his skin. Tracing the line of hair up his abs and back down again made him lift his hips and press harder against her.

Between gasping breaths she began to beg him to go harder, faster and he flipped her over onto her back once more. He placed her hands above her head and braced himself on the headboard above them. Rose was right, it was strong and he used it for leverage to pound into her body, giving her what she moaned for; what he longed for. The sound of skin against skin made her wetter.

It was hypnotic, the way his body moved above hers, muscles playing under skin. He was beautiful, powerful and a very small part of her knew how lucky she was to have his attention. She'd already known Emmett had his eye on her for a while and it did things to her, to have someone looking at her the way he did. She'd never really lacked for self confidence but to say that Royce's words didn't sting at times would have been a lie. Having someone want her the way Emmett did, after her ex-husband, made a huge difference in her life, even if he didn't realize it.

The shimmering pleasure began to course through her body faster. Rose lifted her hips to meet every thrust. Her hands moved to Emmett's chest, nails running down his pecs, over his nipples and his abs. She looked up at him, watching the way his bottom lip took abuse from his teeth as he bit down. Her hands moved over his shoulders and down his back until they gripped his ass. She used her heels and hands to pull him down harder, closer. The tightening began in her stomach and she begged him for more even though she knew he was giving her everything.

Rose lifted her chest to press against his, her mouth coming up to lick at his neck. Lips followed a line of salty sweat down the straining tendons then teeth nipped at his collar bone. Emmett's hips bucked against hers, losing their rhythm when she sucked. He muttered words Rose couldn't make out because his voice was so gruff. The sound of it sent shivers through her.

Their movements were soon out of sync and Rose was the first to give up the battle. Emmett kept his composure until she came around him, her body pulling him in deeper, pulsing around him while he pumped into her. She chanted his name over and over while she came. There was no more holding back for him as he watched her body arch and tumble into oblivion beneath him. He came hard inside of her, moaning and grunting until Rose thought she actually might start giggling at the sounds.

Once his hips stopped moving Emmett eased his body down onto hers, making sure not to put too much of his weight on her frame. He struggled to catch his breath, overwhelmed by the way she took him into her body - finally giving him what he'd been yearning for. After they both had time to catch their breath Emmett pulled out of her, making both of them moan. His body burned against hers as he turned onto his side and pulled her in to his chest.

Emmett's mouth latched onto hers; kissing Rose deeply while one of his hands moved up and down her slick skin. When he pulled away he placed kisses all over her face then down to her neck, muttering about how beautiful she was. Rose greeted him with sighs of pleasure when he leaned back to look at her.

"What took us so damn long?" Rose asked and Emmett threw his head back then laughed.

She took the opportunity to move into his neck, kissing it as his voice vibrated against her lips. "I don't have a fucking clue. I definitely plan on making up for the lost time though."

"I'm ok with that." she told him.

He grinned and looked down at her face. She looked beautiful and sated, her curvy body soft against his. "Good."

Her forehead dropped to rest in the crook of his neck while his arms wound around her body, their legs threaded together. Taking the opportunity to place kisses on her shoulder, Emmett cradled her against him. His hands brushed through her hair; the silken strands glinting under the lamp light. When her breathing became shallow he was surprised to realize she'd fallen asleep. Resting his head on a pillow he watched her sleep; drifting off shortly after. Finally he was where he wanted to be.

-0-

**A/N:** This started out as just an entry for the Curvy Contest. However, James is not allowing us to ignore him and he will be featured in a piece we are submitting for Fandom4Tsunami. Be sure to donate for such a good cause and you'll get some awesome fics in return.


End file.
